Caitlin Malfoy
Biography Where she spent the majority of her childhood, Caitlin was born on 31 July at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire pure-blood mother, Narcissa Malfoy But Caitlin has a secret talent: She can make things move with her mind. One fateful night, and unleashes her telekinetic powers on all who get in her way as she entered her into Beauty pageant with her personality and her intelligence and her beauty and little miss London as she was her daddy little girl that she keeps it quite from her Dad and her mother specially her brother as she as a big crush on the rivals on when Draco find out he was in shock that she had a little crush on them Harry and Ron secretly pulls some strings has she romantic them sight set on them both Ron and Harry She entered lots of competitions of 400000 medals win something by defeat them as she had private lessons in martial arts and karate and she was a black belt won 30000 medals and take up Caitlin youngest at 7 year old as little girl at Olympic medallist in gymnastics she was a gold medallist championn Physical Appearance During his childhood and early adulthood, Caitlin was with white skin blonde hair and Blue Eyes is a beautiful witch of British descent, she has long honey hair, light blonde skin and blue eyes \ Caitlin is slightly above average height for a female at 5'1 only Daughter of Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy, and the Godparents of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lord Voldemort Anuite Astoria Greengrass, and Bellatrix Lestrange only Sister of Draco Malfoy. she attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2016 to 2022 , and was Sorted into Slytherin like all of Malfoy . Personality and Traits The Mole' There is a mole in there mist find out who it is discovered Caitlin She was found out Caitlin over the edge As get to get two best friends of coming enemies against each other will be war for them both As a friend of her to and next to attack a student at the same time and she was out of control with her powers Sabotage As she sabotage the a events As she had plans for them there did not know about that as she whated to Spy For Caitlin to become a top secret double agent spy she had guts for the feeble minded and she have the exact profiles and skill set the Suspects are looking for as stands out of the crowd by learning for as the ability to bleed in although spying is for Caitlin many of the many of the thing she need to know can be learned of and possibly dangerous situations of getting expose by others 'Cyberbulling''' As she brake entering into there home to install cameras around the whole every room there were all set up As the camera were in place As is all alone inside of the house where it is safe there a killer coming after her as there do not know you are there Watching them as Caitlin is inside of there home with cameras are everywhere Possessions * '''Wand: It can be assumed that before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Rose and her family travelled to Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley and there she bought her wand. Her wand is of unknown length, wood, and core type. Wandless and Nonverbal magic: Caitlin was also highly capable at both wandless and nonverbal magic, enough so to be capable of using both. He was proficient in magical telekinesis, using his hand to telekinetically Supernatural Powers Electrical Powers‎ Manipulations‎ mind controlling water dragons she most advantageous achievement with this art is when he conjured a gigantic towering snake made of Fiendfyre doing so simultaneously nonverbally and wandlessly. Relationships Family Parents Narcissa and Lucius would always coddle their only son, but showing affection for Scorpius, they always showed they wouldn't do anything else than having to spend time with him. When it was dance in 2017, Caitlin had to entertain everyone with his house-elf and her mother organized the dance Albus Potter and Rose Weasley : Scorpius became friends with Albus and Rose, even though their parents were enemies during their school days. the three became true friends from that point on. Education At Hogwarts caitlin enjoyed her years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. She was often described as "the brightest witch of her age", or as brilliant. Her favourite subject was initially Defence of Dark Arts, and all of lessons pro Flying and Divination humlite students, such as James Potter II, wondered why Caitlin was Sorted into Slythein Caitlin admitted that the Sorting Hat did Being Sorted into Slythrin Hermione shared a dormitory with Rose Weasley Melissa Goyle and two other girls.22 As she is a straight a student on top of all of classes 'First year' Ok so the villain of the film, Caitlin Malfoy Daughter of Narcissa and Luicus refuse to believe she’s The Dark Lord’s goddaughter her plan is to revive Voldemort using a time turner to change the past (that’s not how time turners work but whatever) so how does she go about her plan? so she can steal it and revive Voldemort. Then upon realizing that it won’t work she manipulates James Potter and Fred into helping her steal it from Hermione’s office So among all the far fetched and contradictory things stated in the play. Our villain also uses ridiculous and illogical means of achieving her goal pretending to suffer from scoliosis in order to draw attention away from herself as one of the Red Devils. After framing the Ronold Weasley for the murders, Category:Slytherins Category:Malfoy Family Category:Parselmouths Category:Parseltongue Category:Sorted in 2017 Category:Mischief makers Category:Female Category:Black Family Category:Hogwarts students Category:Inquisitorial Squad Category:Witches Category:Death Eaters Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Seekers Category:Bullies Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Prefects Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Plot to open the Chamber of Secrets participants Category:Plot to rob the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Category:Plot to kill the Grangers Category:Lord Voldemort's future followers Category:Plot to kill Harry Potter Participants Caitlin Malfoy Caitlin Malfoy